


Gull

by psocoptera



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Early Work, Going over the sea, M/M, Sea-longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-16
Updated: 2003-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is told in the Red Book that Legolas built a ship and sailed over Sea, and he took Gimli with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gull

Gimli sits in the prow of the ship, his fingers wrapped in strands of gold. His beard has long since gone white, his eyesight is failing and he dozes often. Once while asleep Galadriel's hair blew away on the wind; Legolas replaced it with three strands of his own. He does not know if Gimli cannot tell or does not mind.

It is Legolas who looks back, although the shore has long since passed beyond even his eyes, keen though they are as ever. He had begged Arwen to come with them, in the end, until she laid her white fingers across his lips. "Remember him for me," she had said, only that and "Remember me for him." Memories are weightless as footsteps on snow; by the side of the ship Legolas had broken all his arrows, his ship's sails need no attention and so he has nothing to fill his empty hands. 

In the bow Gimli runs silken elf-locks through his cracked fingers and smiles sleepily. The water grows paler every mile. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Gull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120869) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)




End file.
